


We Have a Flight to Catch

by MASD_1138



Series: Without Her [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Dog BB-8, F/M, Honeymoon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: After their lovely wedding, Poe and Rey get ready to go on their honeymoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another follow-up for one of my Damerey week fics!

As the newly married coupled swayed to the rhythm of the music, the guests also dance around the happy pair. They watch as Rey lays her head on Poe’s shoulder, her lips going to his ear. Poe leans in closer, laughing as his wife whispers something. Poe’s hand tightens around her waist, bringing Rey closer to him. One could wonder what she said to him.

***

Poe is moving around the dance floor, leading his wife along when she leans up.

“I’m having a lot fun, but you know what?” Rey whispers, her hot breath blowing his skin making him shiver.

“What?”

“My feet are killing me,” she giggles in a low voice.

Poe laughs, wrapping his hands tighter around her waist, lifting her slightly so he can help her remove some weight from her high heels. Rey sighs, putting her hands around his neck and presses a kiss just under his jaw.

“We can go sit down, if you want. I’m getting tired too,” Poe whispers. “It’s getting pretty late anyway. It’s almost time for us to leave.”

“Let’s go then,” Rey says, kissing Poe one more time on his cheek.

They stop dancing and they walk off the dance floor. They go back to their table to start saying their goodbyes for the night. Kes is sitting beside Han, Rey’s father, both men drinking whiskey while they talk. Rey sits down on her chair and Poe kneels in front of her, lifting her dress slightly to remove her shoes.

“Whoah there, son. What do you think you’re doing?” Kes chuckles, pulling on his son’s shoulder to stop him from completing his action, probably assuming that he is drunk. Beside Kes, Han chokes slightly on his drink.

“I’m taking off her shoes, what did you think I was doing?” Poe says a he stumbles back a bit. 

“Um, nothing,” Kes rubs the back of his neck, a quirk his son also does when he’s embarrassed. “Are you guys going to leave soon?”

“Yeah, my feet really hurt,” Rey says with a smile.

Poe finishes removing her shoes without being interrupted. He sits back down beside his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders and looks at the two men beside him. 

They talk with some of the guest for a while before they decide to leave. They sit in the backseat of the car since they have a chauffeur. Both of them had a couple of drinks and decided it was safer to have somebody drive them home. Rey leans against Poe and presses kisses on his neck. He shifts even closer to her and tilts his head to kiss her. Their make out session is interrupted by their driver when they reach their house. Poe gives his thanks to the driver and helps Rey get out of the car without damaging her white dress. 

As soon as Rey takes a step, Poe leans down to grab her behind the knees and takes her in his arms. Rey squeaks at the sudden movement and grabs his shoulders to secure herself, not that she thinks that Poe will drop her.

“Welcome home sweetheart,” Poe whispers in her ear as he opens the door to the house. They’ve been living together for two years, but Rey had slept at her parents house last night to respect tradition. Rey smiles when she hears a small clicking sound, indicating that Bee, their little corgi, is coming to greet them. The puppy was the ring bearer during the ceremony, but somebody had driven him back home after.

“Hey Buddy!” Poe exclaims, putting Rey down on the cold wood of their house. Rey crouches down to pet her little dog without him putting his paws on the white fabric of her dress. She scratches the dog behind his ear. “You ready to go to bed?” 

“Yes,” she says, taking his hands to hoist herself up. “Are you ready?” She says suggestively, pulling him by the hands towards the stairs. 

“Born ready sweetheart.” Poe smirks and follows her lead, eventually ending up having to carry her up to stairs so she doesn’t trip on the skirt of her dress.

***

The next morning, Rey stirs out of her slumber as Poe drops kisses on her bare shoulder. She’s laying on her stomach, the sheets pooled on her lower back. Poe keeps on pressing soft kisses on the skin he can access, clearly trying to wake her up. Rey cracks one of her eyes open and groans when she sees that the sun is barely out.

“Why d’you wake me?” Rey mumbles, her voice slurred by sleep. “It’s early.” While last night’s activities had left her more than satisfied, they had also left her pretty tired.

“You have to get out from bed,” Poe whispers, rubbing his nose against her neck.

“Why?”

“We have a flight to catch,” he hums and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rey rolls on her side and smiles up at him. “Where are we going?” 

“That’s something for you to find out later. Now get out of bed.” Poe leaves the bed and goes to their walk-in closet.

“How am I supposed to pack if I don’t know where we’re going?” Rey calls out to him.

“I already packed everything yesterday morning,” Poe answers, walking out of the closet with a pair of leggings, one of his hoodies, a tank top and underwear in his hands. He throws it on the end of the bed. “There, I even got your traveling clothes sorted out.” He goes back to the closet one more time to go get the luggage.

Poe had planned the honeymoon with the help of Rey’s mom. Leia had also helped him pack Rey’s suitcase.

“I have the best _husband_ in the world,” Rey sighs in wonder, sitting up in bed to start dressing. 

“Only the best for _my wife_ .” Poe smiles at her before walking out of the room. “Finn and Rose are going to pick up Bee later today, so I’m going to play with him in the yard to tire him out a bit,” He calls from the hallway.

“Do you want me to make anything to eat?” Asks before he’s too far away to hear her.

“I already made us breakfast sandwiches, but smoothies would be nice.”

“Good idea, we have a couple of bananas that we need to eat before leaving.”

Rey crawls to the end of the bed and puts the clothing that Poe had chosen for her on. She unplugs her phone from the bedside table and steps out of bed. She stretches her back and sighs happily. She then makes her way to the kitchen to get started on the smoothies. Rey smiles when she spots the vase of sunflowers on the kitchen island. 

Rey starts working on the smoothies, occasionally looking out the window to catch a glimpse of Bee chasing Poe around their little fenced-in yard. She takes out the blender and starts cutting the ingredients that she wants to blend. She makes sure to put a bit more honey than necessary, knowing that Poe likes his smoothies more on the sugary side. 

Rey smiles at the sight of their luggage by the door, her favourite pair of sneakers beside her traveling backpack reminding her of Poe’s attention to details. 

Just as Rey finishes putting the smoothies in travel muggs, the door to the backyard slides opens and Bee dashes inside to jump at her feet, Poe following.

“Are you ready to go?” Poe asks grabbing a bag that contains what Rey assumes is the sandwiches.

“Well, if you are sure that you’ve packed everything we’ll need for the trip, I’m ready.” 

“Then let’s go,” Poe says with a bright smile. 

“We’re taking the car to the airport?” Rey asks curiously when she sees Poe take the keys to her car. 

“Your dad and Luke are going to go get it tonight and drive it back home.”

Rey helps Poe put their luggage in the trunk of the car and then they both say their goodbye to Bee before leaving. 

“So you’re not even going to give me a clue to where you’re taking me?” Rey asks as Poe drives towards the airport. He laughs beside her, making her want to find out even more. 

“I’ll tell you when we reach the airport.”

So they keep driving, Rey excited to see where she will be going with her favourite man in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so much time to update. I hope you like the honeymoon.

Poe puts the car on park and stops the engine. Then he turns his head to look at Rey. She’s already staring at him, fidgeting in excitement on her seat.

“So where are we going?” Rey asks and takes Poe’s hand.

“Give me a kiss and I’ll tell you,” Poe teases her.

“Come on, tell me now.”

Poe pouts and gives Rey his best impression of Bee’s pleading puppy eyes. She gives in eventually and kisses him so quickly that Poe doesn’t have time to enjoy it.

“You’ll get a real one once you’ve told me.”

“We’re going to Italy,” he lets out with a smile. 

“Really! Where in Italy?” Rey is already bouncing on her seat.

“We’ll spend a couple of days on the Amalfi Coast and then we’ll go to Rome and Florence. I intend on romancing you so much you can’t take it anymore Sunshine.”

Rey squeals in excitement and surges forward, pressing a hard kiss on Poe’s lips. She then drops one on his nose, making him laugh.

“How much time did you spend organizing all of this?”

“To be entirely honest like I vowed to be, your mom is an amazing woman with organizing skills that still impress me everyday. I made our general itinerary so that we could both see what we really want and your mom helped me to book everything.” Poe looks down at his watch and pulls the keys out of the ignition. “Now we do have to go if we don’t want to miss our flight.”

“You are the best Poe Dameron,” Rey tells him and gives him another kiss before opening her door.

***

After a very long flight and shuttle ride from Naples to Amalfi, Rey finally plops down on the large bed in their hotel room. Poe falls down beside her, making her bounce slightly on the mattress. She laughs and scoots closer to him, leaning on her forearms to get a better look at her husband. The warmth and humidity outside has made his curls even more wild than usual and he has a nice scruff on his jaw since he hasn’t shaved since the day before the wedding. His eyes are closed and Rey can see that his breathing is evening out, indicating that he’s almost asleep. While she slept on the flight, Poe could never fall asleep on a plane, his old fighter pilot instincts kicking in.

She quickly goes to the end of the bed and unlaces his shoes, removing them and his socks before he’s completely asleep. He mumbles a thank you. Rey does the same to herself and shrugs out of her leggings before laying back on the bed. Poe curls himself around her automatically and Rey falls asleep with his soft breathing against the back of her neck.

***

They wake up around ten in the morning hungry and ready to explore the town they are in. Rey wears a flowy pastel yellow sundress and sandals. Poe makes her laugh when he takes out a matching yellow short-sleeved dress shirt that he matches with grey golf shorts. They couldn’t look more like tourists right now, but they have to admit that it’s a good look. They walk out of the hotel hand in hand and walk around the streets until the find a little café to eat. When they are done with eating, (for now, they are in Italy after all) they head to the beach after going back to their room to change.

They find a spot with two lounging beach chairs and the settle down. Poe helps Rey put on her suncream on and she does the same for him. After waiting for it to dry down, they head down to the water. A couple of meters before the water line, Poe bends down and grabs Rey, swinging her over his shoulder before breaking into a run. 

“Poe!” Rey squeaks and tries to hold on by putting her hands on his waist.

When Poe judges that they are far enough in the water, he falls down in the waves, bringing Rey with him. She lets out a surprised scream. They come out of the warm water laughing, Rey putting her legs around his waist and pushing Poe’s wet curls out of his face. Poe kisses her and they float around together enjoying the Italian sun.

***

Days later, they step off of the train in the capital of Italy, Rome. The first stop they make is to visit the Colosseum and walk around the Palatine Hill. They cross the bridges over the Tiber river and visit the Castel Sant’Angelo. 

They wander the streets of one of the most historic cities in the world hand-in-hand, stopping often to buy a gelato. They eat some of the best food they’ve ever had. They eat loads of pizzas and calzones with an occasional pasta dish. They end their stay in Rome by visiting the Vatican. Poe takes a lot of candid pictures of Rey in all the beautiful places they get to see.

***

The old city of Florence is wonderful. They can see the whole city by foot and it is more relaxed than Rome. The original goal of coming to Florence was to see the famous artworks in the Galleria dell’Accademia and the Uffizi gallery. 

“You know what?” Rey nudges Poe with her elbow when they are standing in front of Michelangelo’s David. 

“What?” Poe looks away from the marble sculpture to stare at his beautiful wife.

“Those are some big hands” she giggles.

Poe also laughs and puts an arm loosely around her waist. 

“His hair is really nice. He looks pretty good.”

“I wonder why you like the hair,” he teases her.

Rey kisses him on the cheek and they keep on walking through the gallery. 

They climb up the steps of Giotto’s campanile to see the Piazza del Duomo from higher up. They drink some amazing Chianti wine and eat some more amazing food. 

On their last night in the city, they walk along the Arno river while they eat more gelato.

“I really love this city,” Rey muses and feeds Poe some more gelato with the tiny plastic spoon.

“It is beautiful,” Poe adds after he swallows his bite. “I didn’t expect that we would like it so much. I should have planned more days here.”

“We can always come back if we want to.”

“Ten year anniversary?”

“Yeah, it’s a date.” 

They kiss to seal the deal.

***

“Papà? What is the river called?”

“It’s called the Arno sweetheart.” Poe hoists his curious five year old daughter higher on his hip so she can see the water better. He looks over at the Ponte Vecchio and spots Rey coming back.

“There you go baby,” Rey says and hands her daughter a little bowl of strawberry gelato. “Try not to drop any on Papà please,” she adds and tucks the curl that fell out of her braid behind the little girls ear, an action that she also often does to her husband.

“I got us lemon flavour.” Rey smiles at Poe and takes a spoonful of her icy snack.

“That’s great, thank you.” Poe opens is mouth and Rey feeds him some of the gelato.

“Happy ten years anniversary,” Poe says once they’re done with the food. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really turned out as my love letter to Italy didn’t it? (and gelato) Florence is such a beautiful city. I’ve never been to the Amalfi Coast, but I heard that it’s really nice. The joke about the David’s hands is because it’s the first thing I said when I saw it and it just a fond memory of mine. You can all assume that their daughter is called Shara because it’s practically canon at this point. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be the actual honeymoon!


End file.
